Powered toothbrushes having replaceable heads, commonly referred to as refill heads, are known in the art. Such powered toothbrushes typically include a handle and a refill head that is detachably coupled to the handle. The replaceability of the heads in such powered toothbrushes is desirous because the handle, which includes the motion-inducing circuitry and components, is expensive to manufacture and has a much longer life expectancy than do the tooth cleaning elements, such as the bristles, that are on the refill head. It would be cost prohibitive to purchase such powered toothbrushes if they had to be discarded when the bristles or other cleaning elements wore out. Thus, it is now standard in the industry to provide refill heads that can be attached and detached from the handle so that worn out refill heads can be replaced as needed for the same handle.
Existing refill heads suffer from a number of deficiencies, including complexity of manufacture, the ability to improperly load the refill head to the handle, and inadequate coupling of the refill head to the handle. Thus, a need exists for a refill head having an improved coupling structure.